lxg_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Valentine Smith
Valentine Smith is a Martian bred human from the planet Mars. Smith was raised by Martians until being discovered by an American space expedition and taken back to earth where he demonstrated incredible strength and intelligence. 2050 - 2063 Smith was first brought to the attention of Odin who believed that he would be a profound addition to the League. Odin planned a meeting with Smith at the hospital where he is being kept. Odin finds Smith to be remarkably impressive, howver wreckless. Nevertheless, Odin recruits Smith into the League, much against the Secret Service's will. Smith then spent what was originally going to be months in training to just a few days at the League's HQ. He then met Rick Deckard and Cornelius who were planning the final assult on Randall Flagg and rescue Katniss. Smith finds Rick's planning faulty and questions his authority over the league. When Rick threatens him, Smith pushes him down, crack two of Rick's ribs. Smith was then put back into the hands of the Secret Service until further evalution could be complete. Several years later Smith, now fully evaluated and trained, is working for the Secret Service. Odin however, tries again to recruit him to battle against the Grimms, however Smith declines, claming his dislike toward's Rick and the League itself. Odin promises him that he will eternally liberate him from the Secret Service and will grant him an unspecified large sum of money. Smith, though hesitant, agrees. Battle Against Randall Flagg Smith walks in on Rick and David Bowman having a heated arguement which causes David to leave the room, angerily passing by Smith. Rick sarcasticly welcomes back Smith, however Smith dismisses this and joins David instead to a nearby bar. There, Smith and David bond and discover they share many similarities, one of them being space travel. David asks Smith what he thinks of death, in which Smith replies "What is death?" Smith confesses to David that he was taught all he needs to know by the Secret Service, leading David to believe that the Secret Service never told Smith in order to make him fearless. However, David does not tell Smith the truth of death and instead replies with ".. Death, the band?" The following day, David confronts Odin and tells him of Smith's confessions. Much to David's shock, Odin knew of this but kept it under wraps as part of the deal he made with the Secret Service. David claims that "... all men should know that they're a living thing, divine or not." During the final battle against the Flagg, Smith saves David from being torn apart by Flagg's followers. Seeing this, Smith begins to question his actions and begins to wonder his own morality. He then ceases fighting, much to Rick's anger as he and Cornelius chase after Flagg. Sometime later, he is seen at the League's HQ watching Penny Serenade, much to Odin's shock as he believed he was still confronting Flagg. Odin joins him and the two discuss death. Odin admits to Smith that he does know what death is, as well did the Secret Service, but felt as though it wasn't the proper time to tell Smith of this idea. Smith, though angered, understands. However he still is not able to fully grasp the idea. Odin asks Smith how he first heard of death, in which Smith replies "David." Rick and Odin divorce David from the League after putting Smith in jeopardy and for the good of the League, despite David's plees that he was not aware that Smith was not supposed to know of death. The departing of David also infuriated Smith as well, with him claming "I do not, nor will I ever find your actions necessary towards Mr. Bowman." The Rift After several weeks, Smith still remains part of the League, despite Bowman's departure. However, word soon broke out of Rick's betrayal towards the district for assisting Jonas' escape and Rick is soon wanted alive for treason. With the CPA hiring David Bowman, along with a league of its own to hunt and capture Rick. Rick tells Odin and Valentine that he will not hold any grudges if they were to leave the League. Odin stays commited to Rick and will attempt to find a peaceful resolution, however Smith decides to leave. He then travels to the CPA building and requests to meet with David. Smith tells David that Rick and Odin are refusing a surrender and requests that he joins along side David to bring justice to Rick because he believes that is the true nature of the League, in which David allows. Rick loses the first fight due to Smith's strength and speed, however remains uncaptured. David thanks Smith for all of his support. Smith gets severely injured during the second fight while battling Percy Jackson who slams Smith through four building and 20 feet under solid concrete and is unable to fight for the reminder of the duel, which ends in a stale mate after Rick surrenders to CPA personally. Smith visits Rick in prison and apologizes and tells Rick that he was just doing what he thought was right. Rick understands and teases him saying "You got your ass handed to you, though." in which Smith replies "What is ass?" All Good Men Recovered from his injuries, Smith now serves under the CPA's League which Bowman leads. After recieving cryptic messages, Bowman holds a League meeting of the planets on Mars in which he tells the League and the world leaders of a possible threat. While sitting alone on Mars' rusted dirt, Smith is visited by The Beast telling Smith that he's the most powerful of them all and requests that he helps aid him and in return he will rule, however, Smith declines. Smith dies while fighting The Beast, when it looks like Smith is about to kill it, Death rams her arm into Smith's back, killing him instatnly. His body, along with many other was most likely inviserated by The Gulp.